bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice Horseman
'''Beatrice Horseman' (voiced by Wendie Malick) is BoJack's neglectful and verbally abusive mother and the heiress to the Sugarman sugar cube company. She is a recurring character (mostly through flashbacks) throughout seasons one, two and four of ''BoJack Horseman''. Design Beatrice is a thoroughbred female horse. She has a curled blonde mane, light brown fur, a white diamond shaped mark in between her eyes, purple eye liner, and red lipstick, and she has bags under her eyes. She also has a gap in her two front teeth. In flashbacks, she wears a yellow apron with pink pockets, a purple, long-sleeved sweater with a mint green collar, a mint green skirt, and dark brown heels. Her formal outfit in flashbacks is a long brown dress with a dark brown belt, a translucent neck line, and a leaf and flower pattern, along with white pearl necklaces and dark brown shoes. In Brand New Couch, Beatrice is seen for the first time in the present day. She looks much older, the bags under her eyes are bigger and she has two under each eye instead of one, there are wrinkles around her mouth, and she has an overall more elderly appearance. She is wearing a lavender coat over a mint green top, some sort of purple wrapping around her head, 2 beaded necklaces, and white wrist gloves. Her coat has a red, blue, and yellow flower pin. For unknown reasons, her eyes are an aqua blue color instead of black, and she is now wearing pink and magenta eyeliner and lipstick, respectively, with her having a bit of lipstick on her two front teeth. In Brand New Couch, when Beatrice is shown in a flashback watching a live taping of Horsin' Around in 1988, she appears a bit older, having wrinkles around her mouth and dark circles under her eyes. She is wearing a dark purple sweater with a pink trim, a dark purple skirt, and a pink pillbox hat with small green and pink flowers and feathers on one section. In Beatrice's appearances in 1988 and the present day, her fur and hair color appear paler, which may be due to her old age. Background In BoJack's flashbacks, both of his parents are clearly neglectful and verbally abusive; they are depicted as constantly fighting. They also smoke and are alcoholics. Beatrice is the heiress to the Sugarman Sugarcube Company. Her husband Butterscotch is a failed novelist, and he resented her for her wealth, she was not impressed with how little he could provide for her. The two only got married due to Beatrice getting pregnant, and she refused to get an abortion. Their dislike of each other affects how they treat their son, BoJack, along with the fact they had to give up their former lives for a baby. Beatrice, along with her husband, first appear in "BoJack Hates the Troops". She makes her husband an omelette and implies that he is having an affair with his secretary. Butterscotch himself implies that the only reason he married Beatrice was because she got pregnant and wouldn't get an abortion. After this exchange, young BoJack asks if he can have an omelet too, to which Beatrice replies "You're the birthday boy". In "Downer Ending", Diane (in her book) says BoJack always felt like he had to impress her with material items, and she believes this need may have came from two suspect: his parents. She describes Beatrice as the heiress to the Sugarman Sugar Cube fortune and being used to certain comforts, and Butterscotch as BoJack's working class father who struggled, and often failed, to provide those comforts. Later, in BoJack's drug hallucination, a flashback to him as a child shows him crying under the kitchen table because his mother is forcing him to sing the "lollipop song" in front of her supper club. She says he has to do it for her to love him, and nobody gives a damn about how he feels. In ''Brand New Couch'', Beatrice gets into a fight with her husband, claiming that he was out with other women, which causes him to leave. While this argument happens, young BoJack is trying to listen to an interview with Secretariat, because he sent him a letter asking him what to do when you feel sad. However, his parents yelling prevent BoJack from hearing Secretariat's answer to his letter. Beatrice comes into the living room and tells BoJack to not sit so close to the TV, because it'll make him cruel. She tells BoJack that she was beautiful before she got pregnant, he ruined her, and that he better become successful to make up for the damage he's caused. BoJack timidly replies to these statements as "I know" and "I will". After this, she says "enough of me being an amazing mother", and that she's going to hide Butterscotch's heart medication. Later in the episode, she is shown viewing a live taping of Horsin' Around, and afterwards, while the two are at a restaurant, having a negative, unsupportive attitude toward BoJack's work, despite the fact he did become successful like she wanted him to. She tells him he's a clown and complains about LA, saying it's full of AIDS and that she was offended by the person sitting next to her in theatre because he wore a t-shirt that said "Just Do It". Unlike as a child, BoJack has grown to talk back to her and shows resentment and annoyance towards her her whenever she criticizes him, which he does during this ordeal and keeps asking the waiter where his alcohol is, and the scene ends with BoJack shouting "CAN WE PLEASE GET SOME ALCOHOL INTO MY MOUTH?!". Later in the episode, in the present, she calls BoJack on his cell phone while he is in his trailer, listening to his inspiration tape. He inhales, and asks her what she wants. She says "Look who finally decided to pick up the phone", due to the fact she tried to call him twice before in the episode but he ignored both of them, and also implying that BoJack rarely speaks to her anymore. She tells him that she read his autobiography, especially the parts about her and what she has said to him in the past, and that he must think of her as a real monster. She says that she knows he wants to be happy, but he won't be, and she "apologizes", saying that he was born "broken", and nothing he tries to fill his life with will ever make him whole. In "The Shot", young BoJack takes a cigarette from Beatrice's purse and tries to smoke it, due to seeing Secretariat do it. She catches him and forces him to finish it, saying she won't be the mother of a quitter. BoJack starts crying as he tries to smoke it, and she tells him he doesn't deserve to cry. When BoJack asks if she's punishing him for smoking or for stealing she says she is punishing him for being alive. Personality Beatrice is passive aggressive, neglectful and verbally abusive. She blames BoJack for " ruining her" and claims that she was beautiful before she got pregnant. She is apparently oblivinous to how cruel and abusive she is to Bojack, as she refers to herself as an "amazing mother", right after telling young Bojack he ruined her and that she was beautiful before she got pregnant. Relationships *BoJack Horseman: Son *Butterscotch Horseman: Husband (estranged) Memorable Quotes * "Here's your omelette. I'm sorry it's not as good as the omelets your secretary makes, but then you're not married to your secretary, are you?" * "Don't sit so close to the TV, it'll make you cruel." * "You know, I was beautiful, before I got pregnant." * "You ruined me, BoJack." *''"It takes a real narcissist to think anyone wants to buy a book about them. You know how I feel about Anne Frank.'' * "You're BoJack Horseman. There is no cure for that." * "I'm punishing you for being alive." Trivia * If she was 80 in "Brand New Couch", which aired in 2015, she would have been born in 1935. * In "Fish Out Of Water" BoJack says she tried to drown him in a bathtub when he was 22. * BoJack has had to give blood to her in the past, as revealed in "Brand New Couch" when he says "Do you need more blood?" when they are talking on the phone. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Horses Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Alive